megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: The Wily Wars Damage Data Chart
For NES damage values for Mega Man, see: Mega Man 1 Damage Data Chart :For NES damage values for Mega Man 2, see: Mega Man 2 Damage Data Chart :For NES damage values for Mega Man 3, see: Mega Man 3 Damage Data Chart A damage data chart that list damage values dealt to bosses in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Currently, this damage data chart is presently for the Wily Tower mini-game only.'' __TOC__ ''Mega Man ''See: Mega Man: The Wily Wars Damage Data Chart/Mega Man 1 ''Mega Man 2 ''See: Mega Man: The Wily Wars Damage Data Chart/Mega Man 2 ''Mega Man 3 ''See: Mega Man: The Wily Wars Damage Data Chart/Mega Man 3 ''Wily Tower ''Mega Man Special Weapons ''Mega Man 2'' Special Weapons ''Mega Man 3'' Special Weapons Notes General * Bringing weapons from one game to another, with the exception of Wily Tower, is impossible without hacking. The damage values exists nonetheless. * For Atomic Fire, the first number is the standard shot; second is when it is charged more; third number is when it is fully charged. * Credit goes to Doc Lithius for damage values. ''Mega Man'' * All weapons will cause Cut Man and Elec Man to stumble backward regardless of whether or not they did damage. * Copy Robot cannot mimic the Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3 weapons. Trying to do so will cause the game to lock up with the following exceptions: :* Metal Blade will cause Copy Robot's shooting pose to turn into garbage tiles that slow the game down. He also turns invincible while doing this. :* Crash Bomber will cause Copy Robot to stand upright when shooting in mid-air instead of using his normal shooting pose. If he tries to attack while the player's Crash Bomber explosion is on-screen, he'll slide out of the play area and fall into an infinite vertical and horizontal loop. :* Time Stopper causes an effect similar to Crash Bomber's, but causes his sprite to glitch when used against him. * The background color of the Wily Machine arena is the same color used for Mega Man's black outline. Charging Atomic Fire will cause the entire screen to flash. ''Mega Man 2'' * Quick Man and Flash Man take 1 damage from the Mega Buster, half the damage they should from the Mega Buster compared to the original game, but their weakness damages are the same. * Top Spin does hit the Guts Dozer, but does no damage and doesn't drain any weapon energy. ''Mega Man 3'' * Freezing a Kamegoro with Ice Slasher and killing it with another weapon will cause the Kamegoro Maker to stop producing Kamegoros, thus trapping you in its room. * Time Stopper has some interesting effects on certain Wily Castle bosses: :* Yellow Devil Mk2's segments to pile up in one corner of the room until Time Stopper wears off. The Devil will then form normally, but be invisible until it separates again. :* The real Hologram Mega Man will disappear and freeze while the fakes will continue moving and shooting. Once Time Stopper wears off, the real one will move independently from the other two and they can no swap places with each other. They will still try to teleport, however. :* Using Time Stopper on Gamma will cause his arm to continue flying forward and loop around the screen. This will also break the platform part of his hand. The spikes on his fist will still exist, but will be invisible. * The background color of the Gamma arena is the same color used for Mega Man's black outline. Charging Atomic Fire will cause the entire screen to flash. Category:Classic Damage Data Charts